bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Warlord Zephyr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60355 |no = 517 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 45, 51, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 15, 10, 15, 10, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 116 |bb_frames = 37, 44, 50, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 12, 11, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 43, 49, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 16, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A former Guardian who rebelled against the gods. As the fighting between the 12 Guardians broke out, he continued his investigation into what Sodis had said about the gods planning to destroy the humans. Whether or not he found out the truth is unknown, but there is extremely little documentation concerning Zephyr after that point. One theory states that after attaining proof of the gods' invasion, Zephyr returned to find the battle between the Guardians had ended, and soon afterwards the army of gods began their attack. |summon = I'll do absolutely everything I can to assure you victory. That is what I'm here for. |fusion = I have nothing to say. This is because I have faith in whatever you decide. |evolution = This power to overcome all, I just can't allow it. I've still much more to investigate. | hp_base = 4789 |atk_base = 1429 |def_base = 1428 |rec_base = 1225 | hp_lord = 6304 |atk_lord = 1850 |def_lord = 1850 |rec_lord = 1603 | hp_anima = 7047 |rec_anima = 1405 |atk_breaker = 2048 |def_breaker = 1652 |atk_guardian = 1652 |def_guardian = 2048 |rec_guardian = 1501 |def_oracle = 1751 | hp_oracle = 6007 |rec_oracle = 1900 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Light's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Light types & boost to damage dealt to Light types from Dark types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Dark Slash |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Black Nemesis |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns & boosts Atk for Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60354 |evointo = 60356 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Zephyr 3 }}